La fuerza del destino
by Serpiente Emplumada V
Summary: Sus ojos ambarinos podían esclavizar a cualquiera, era simplemente hermosa... -Perdóname-Me miró directamente a los ojos confundida-por no haber podido adivinar que me querías-la abracé estrechándola contra mi pecho...


**Hola... se que en mucho tiempo no eh publicado nada, pero pues la inspiración se esfumó, y ahora que ha vuelto quise escribir este one-shot, espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo...**

* * *

Me encontraba anonadado, ni siquiera podía creer que era real, estaba frente a mí revelándome sus sentimientos, ligeramente sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha por la pena.

-¿Y qué dices?-Me preguntó un poco nerviosa… no sabía que responder, ¿qué dirías si la persona que más admiras y quieres te confesara que te ama?, ella volvió a agachar la cabeza y esta vez triste-sabía que esto era un error-su voz tomó un tono neutro y se fue rumbo al Palacio de Jade.

¡Idiota!, ¿cómo pudiste arruinarlo?, su deslumbrante belleza me hizo quedarme como estatua… tenía que arreglar las cosas antes de que me perjudicaran…

_-Ven Po-Me llevaba del brazo, estaba feliz, desde el regreso de la ciudad de Gogmen, esa era su actitud, se había vuelto más abierta con los demás, pero conmigo era mucho más distinto; sonreía cuando hacía una broma, cuando bajaba al pueblo insistía en acompañarme, en fin, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces… llegamos a un río, hizo que me sentara sobre el césped, se sentó junto a mí, estaba sonriéndome, se veía hermosa, deseaba abrazarla y besarla…_

_-Po-Habló para captar mi atención._

_-¿Sí Tigresa?-La miré directamente a los ojos, esos ojos ambarinos que podían esclavizar a cualquiera._

_-¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí?-Me preguntó, negué con la cabeza-bueno quería decirte que desde que regresamos de Gogmen comencé a sentirme un poco extraña-Ella dirigió la mirada a un punto muerto._

_-¿Por qué?-Era raro, pues su actitud parecía la de una niña cuando cuenta algo vergonzoso._

_-Lo que quiero decir es que…-Parecía que estaba en problemas. Que era tan gordo aparte de mí para no contarlo._

_-¡Qué!-Insistí curioso y emocionado a la vez, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida._

_-¡Te amo!-Me congelé, mi maestra favorita, mi inspiración para el kung fu y la que más admiro de los cinco me había confesado que me amaba._

Terminé de subir los mil escalones, que por cierto ya no me costaba trabajo llegar al final, entre al Salón Sagrado de los Guerreros, pasaban por ahí los chicos.

-Oigan-Los llamé, todos voltearon a verme-¿han visto a Tigresa?-todos se miraron entre sí y luego negaron.

-¿Por qué Po?-Preguntó Víbora interesada.

-Por nada-Me dirigí a las barracas, ahora entendía por qué durante la misión en Gogmen me intento proteger contra todo… busque en todas las habitaciones, no sólo en la suya, me dirigí a la arena de combate, tampoco estaba ahí, luego al salón de entrenamiento y… no se encontraba ahí… empecé a creer que ya no me volvería hablar después de no haberle respondido…

_-Los radicales si entendemos, pero no veré morir a mi amigo-Me había dicho en la prisión para luego retirarse._

Curioso cómo había evolucionado nuestra convivencia hasta trazar una hermosa amistad, cuando llegué al Palacio no quería ni verme en pinturas y después hacía todo lo posible para acompañarme a las misiones… Me senté en las escaleras fuera del Salón de entrenamiento, había buscado en todos los posibles lugares, ¿o no?, algo iluminó mi mente:

_-Hay un dicho, el ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio, pero el hoy es un obsequio, por eso se llama presente-Me dijo Oogway en el _¡Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial!, ya sabía dónde encontrarla, me levanté y fui hacía ella…

Ahí estaba ella, ¿sollozando?, me acerqué para confirmarlo…

-Tonta-Me sentí como un estúpido, había ocasionado que se sintiera mal-me apresuré demasiado, ahora ya no querrá siquiera verme-salí de mi escondite.

-Eso no es verdad-Volteó para verme, sus ojos tenía claras marcas en sus mejillas, había estado llorando.

-Po, ¿qué haces aquí?-La abracé estrechándola contra mi pecho.

-Perdóname-Ella me miró directamente a los ojos confundida-por no haber podido adivinar que me querías-ella se apegó más a mí-perdóname, no lo leí en tus ojos cuando me veías.

-Ya no importa-Sonrió, era hermosa, simplemente no se comparaba a ningún momento glorioso que haya tenido como éste momento, la besé, no pude evitarlo, había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo… cortamos el beso-era imposible presentir, pues antes eras muy seria para hablar-ella sonrió-imagínate enamorada, no era lógico palabras.

-Seremos una pareja rara-Reí un poco por el comentario-¿no crees?

-No, pues nos amamos el uno al otro-Ella volvió a besarme, me deje llevar por el momento.

-Quién iba a pensar de ti, y quién iba pensar de mí, esa es la fuerza del destino-la besé nuevamente, sólo éramos ella y yo, no había nada a nuestro alrededor que lo negara, esos labios que yo siempre había deseado-prometo que voy a darlo todo por tu amor, que siempre lo eh deseado con el alma-era cierto daría todo por ella, incluso dejaría mi título de Guerrero Dragón por ella, era mi complemento, pues bajo esa capa de actitud fría y radical que durante veinte años siempre mostró, había un alma hambrienta de amor, y yo eh de satisfacerla por el resto de mi vida…

* * *

**Es corto, lo se pero hasta ahorita esta volviendo mi inspiración, poco a poco hare más largos... espero que les haya gustado... dejen sus reviews, pues me ayudan a seguir escribiendo... hasta una próxima historia**


End file.
